Drinking doesn’t Mix
by Drako Dragon
Summary: Drakken shouldn’t drink and invent. He ends up with a headache and a weird ray gun of unknown function.


Authors notes: I'm SO sorry.

* * *

Drakken sat in his lab holding his head.  
"DRAKKEN!!!"  
"Not so loud, Shego. I've got a headache."  
Shego walked through the door to the small lab and stopped after a few feet.  
"What the…? It smells like a brewery in here."  
"I had a few beers last night."  
"A few I count twelve right here."  
"So I might have gotten carried away."  
"What's this?" Shego pointed to the lab bench.

On the lab bench was a weird ray gun with a note taped to the side. Shego grabbed the note.  
"Hmmm…. SX Ray. Dangerous! Don't let Shego know." Shego looked at Drakken. "So what's it do?"  
"I have no idea. I don't even remember building it. Ohh… my head"  
Shego rolled her eyes and sighed. "Go take something for it then."

Drakken wandered off to the kitchen. Shego got an evil smirk on her face. She walked over to the power console and flipped on several switches. "That should get them here soon. Got to setup the trap." Returning to the lab bench Shego took the weird ray gun.

After Drakken was feeling better he went looking for Shego  
"What are you doing?" Drakken was puzzled why Shego was placing a net over the door to the main lab.  
"Setting a trap for the princess and buffoon."  
"But we're not ready to take over the world yet. The Mega-quake machine isn't even finished." Drakken pointed to the half-completed machine on the side.  
"So what. Look it's easy I stand here and you stand over there. When they enter through the door the net falls and you shoot them with the ray. Get it?" Shego held up the ray gun from the lab.  
"We don't even know what this does."  
"Well it's dangerous that's good enough."

The two heroes bursting through the door interrupted their argument.  
"Give it up Drakken."  
"Yeah, stop doing whatever it is you're doing today, that you shouldn't be doing on any day anyway."  
Kim slapped her hand to her forehead. "Ron, what was that?"  
"Uh…. I don't know"

Shego jabbed Drakken with her elbow.  
"Oh fine." Drakken took the ray gun from Shego's hand and fired at the two heroes. A purple ring of energy surrounded the heroes. They shook their heads as the purple glow faded. Kim and Ron looked at each other and Kim jumped into Ron's arms. Their lips smashing together.  
"What the…." Shego looked on puzzled. Drakken let arm holding the ray gun fall to his side.  
Kim slid down to the floor as her hands moved to the belt of Ron's cargo pants. Ron's hands moved to bottom of Kim's mission shirt. Lips separated as Kim's shirt was pulled over her head.

"S…X…SX? Sex? DRAKKEN YOU BUILT A SEX RAY!?!?" Shego's hands lit up with her green fire.  
"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Drakken yelled cowering away from Shego.  
"YOU PERVERT! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"  
"I was drunk, I don't remember anything!"

The sound of moaning interrupted the two villains.  
"You look."  
"No, you look."  
"I don't want to look."  
"Well someone has to look."  
"Then go ahead."  
"On the count of three?"  
"Fine. One."  
"Two"  
"Three!"

The two turn towards the heroes.  
"Wow."  
"Uh… Yeah." Drakken replied.

Shego and Drakken stare for a moment. Then at the same time both tilt their head to the right.  
"She is really flexible." Shego remarked.

The two stood stunned at the sight for a few seconds.

"Uh… Should we give them some privacy?" Drakken asked.  
"Yes I think that would be a good idea."

Drakken and Shego left the two heroes and returned to the kitchen.  
"So….uhm…."  
"Coffee?" Shego suggested.  
"Yes coffee! Good idea."

Drakken pours two cups from the pot and they drink for a few minutes.  
"Should someone go check on them?" Drakken inquired.  
"You want to?"  
"No, We'll just wait here then."

Drakken takes his time finishing his coffee and then refills his cup.  
"How long to you think…"  
The question was interrupted by an increasing loud female yell.  
"I think they're finished now." Shego stated with a smirk.  
"So…. What do we do now?"

Soon came the sound of someone running down the hallway.  
"Want some advice Drakken? Run!" Shego smirked at the mad scientist.  
"DRAKKEN!!!" Kim's voice came from the hallway.  
"Oh snap!"  
Drakken runs out of the room just as a redressed Kim enters.  
"WHERE IS HE?" Kim demanded.  
Shego points to the door Drakken just left from. Kim runs out after him as Ron enters.  
"No need to ask how good you are in the sack, uh?" Shego's grin almost split her face in two.  
Ron turned bright red.  
"So you and Kimmie?"  
"Uh… yeah."  
In the background something crashes loudly.  
"Well I still don't get it, even after all the weird things I've seen working for Dr. D."  
"Speaking of you two. Are you two… you know?"  
"What? No! No way. Strictly a professional relationship."  
"If you say so."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Well you know. Living in the same lair. Running from the law, no one else in the world to turn to. It's been what three, three and half years?"  
Shego lit up her hand. "No! N and O. Now we're going to stop talking about this right now."

Kim enters dragging a bruised Drakken behind her.  
"Feeling better KP?" Ron smiles at Drakken's condition.  
"Much." Kim chucks Drakken to the floor by Shego.  
"Ouch! Shego?" Drakken looks up at Shego for help.  
"Nope Dr. D. Your ray, your problem."  
"KP, what'd yea say? Turn about is fair play." Ron pulls the ray gun out of his cargo pants.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Shego's eyes grow wide at the sight of the ray gun.  
"Try us." Kim's smile was on the evil side.

Before Shego could move Ron shot both her and Drakken with the ray gun.  
Both had a dazed look on their face then Shego reached down and pulled Drakken up by his lab coat.  
"Ewww!" Both Kim and Ron exclaimed as Shego gave Drakken a lust filled kiss.  
Ron grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her towards the exit. "Well got to go. Don't need any more mental scars today. Bye!"

Three weeks later….

Kim was checking the family mail when she spotted a letter addressed to her. She opened the letter to find a photo on the back was 'Thanks, We would never had known.' Outside Kim heard Ron yelling something. Just as Kim turned the photo over Ron burst in the door. "Kim! Don't open…Ah, Snap" Kim let the photo fall in her full body shudder. The photo fell to the floor face up. In the photo was Drakken in a tuxedo and Shego in a white dress kissing in front of a 3 tiered cake.

* * *

More Notes: I said I was sorry. Where did this come from, I don't know.

Please leave a review, good, bad or other.

Disney owns Kim Possible and its related characters.


End file.
